


Une nouvelle musique

by Nelja



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contre toute raison, Kendappa veut garder auprès d'elle la femme qu'elle a sauvée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nouvelle musique

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Un nouveau départ" de ladiesbingo. Des spoilers jusqu'au tome 9 du manga.

Kendappa a-t-elle déjà trouvé Soma belle, quand elle l'a recueillie et emmenée chez elle ? Peut-être, mais comme une fleur, comme un tigre, comme la lune. Elle n'avait rien prévu. Non, elle avait juste sur elle le pouvoir de vie et de mort, et même si elle ne regrette pas la mort elle préfèrera toujours la vie.

Elle savait qu'elle bouleverserait du tout au tout la vie de Soma, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle changerait la sienne.

* * *

Pendant sa convalescence, Soma essaie de s'enfuir. Elle échoue, bien sûr - Kendappa ne vit pas dans un château volant pour rien - mais, encore blessée, elle parvient à tromper ses gardiens, échapper aux soldats, se dissimuler aux regards.

Kendappa doit la retrouver elle-même, tout en haut d'une des tours, dissimulée derrière une balustrade décorative. C'est la première fois qu'elle trouve Soma attirante. Elle désire alors la voir rester auprès d'elle, la faire remplacer tous ses soldats, tous ses gardes, toutes ses servantes, son monde entier, elle tellement plus brillante qu'eux.

"Je t'ai trouvée."

Est-ce nouveau, ou Kendappa n'a-t-elle jamais remarqué le regard que Soma lui portait ? Elle connaît déjà cette gratitude, cette révérence. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, même si Kendappa était la fragile princesse qu'elle joue, elle ne serait pas effrayée par Soma, jamais. Pas de duperie dans ces beaux yeux. Elle ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'était au seuil de la mort, et elle ne se trompe pas sur ces choses. Elle les connaît trop bien.

Elle y lit pourtant quelque chose de nouveau, peut-être de l'admiration. Peut-être aussi de l'inquiétude. Kendappa n'aime pas cela. Elle veut l'éteindre. Mais pour cela, elle veut aussi se rapprocher, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

"Princesse..."

Kendappa l'interrompt. "Tu n'es pas encore guérie."

"Presque." répond la jeune femme.

"Eh bien, justement, attends un peu, juste quelques jours !" Même si Kendappa maîtrise le ton de sa voix, léger et détaché, elle déteste la sincérité dans ses mots, une telle faiblesse. "Et puis, veux-tu vraiment partir ? Pourquoi ?"

"Taishaku-ten a tué toute ma famille, tous les amis que j'ai jamais eus." murmure Soma. "Je vais le tuer."

C'est peut-être ce que Kendappa pouvait entendre de pire. Parce que Soma est noble et déterminée au point de se lancer dans une cause perdue, et elle l'admire encore plus ; et parce que juste au moment où elle a le plus envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie elle apprend qu'elle va mourir.

Si elle pouvait la retenir...

"Il a tué mon père aussi." dit-elle. "Je suis sa musicienne personnelle maintenant." Elle compte cacher son admiration pour Taishaku-ten, pour que le regard émerveillé de Soma sur elle ne change jamais. Mais si elle construit sur un mensonge, elle peut au moins y mettre autant de fragments d'elle qu'elle le peut. "Mais tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux !" ajoute-t-elle hâtivement. "Je ne te trahirai pas ! Je suis de ton côté."

Soma semble choquée, pourtant. Kendappa ne sait pas si elle a déjà tout brisé.

"Musicienne ?" demande la jeune femme avec un ton de méfiance, de dégoût.

Kendappa met quelques instants à comprendre. "Oh, bien sûr !" s'exclame-t-elle en agitant les mains frénétiquement. "Je veux dire, musicienne, comme, jouer de la musique, juste ça ! Il n'aime pas les femmes, de toute façon !"

Soma baisse la tête d'embarras, et pendant un instant, elles restent juste assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

"Quelques jours." finit par dire Kendappa. "Dans un lit confortable." Elle sourit, un sourire bien innocent pour ce qui pourrait passer comme une invitation.

"D'accord." répond Soma.

* * *

Kendappa passe la plus grande partie de ses journées et de ses nuits à chercher comment retenir Soma. Elle aimerait que Soma passe le même temps à trouver des prétextes sur pourquoi rester. Mais elle n'y croit pas, et cela n'est pas juste.

Le problème, décide-t-elle, est que les sentiments de Soma sont aussi légers qu'une plume d'oiseau ; à tel point qu'elle serait tout aussi heureuse d'être loin d'elle, de rêver d'elle. Mais cela ne convient pas, pas du tout.

Elle met ses parfums les plus doux, sa robe la plus belle, coiffe ses longs cheveux, et prend sa harpe pour se rendre au chevet de Soma.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas juste de la musique qui apaise et qui soigne le coeur. Elle veut jouer ce qu'elle a de plus beau. Elle veut que Soma ait au moins cette raison de ne plus vouloir jamais s'éloigner d'elle. Bientôt, la jeune guerrière pleure.

"Aimes-tu ?" demande Kendappa. Soma hoche muettement la tête.

"Alors relève-toi et viens me le dire !" exige la princesse de la musique.

Soma s'approche. Elle est grande. Moins que Karura pourtant ; Kendappa n'a pas à être impressionnée.

"Vous êtes la plus glorieuse musicienne de tous les mondes." lui dit Soma. "Et la plus belle aussi."

Kendappa fait un pas vers Soma, qui la désire, elle le sait. Elle ne prendra pas l'initiative. Elle veut que la convoitise de Soma déborde de son âme, prouve qu'elle est vivante et que son coeur n'a pas été détruit avec sa famille. Elle veut qu'une femme même aussi forte et droite ne puisse plus contrôler les élans de son corps et de son coeur, juste pour elle.

Soma lui doit bien cela pour avoir révolutionné sa vie, pour lui montrer que la perfection qu'elle croyait avoir atteinte espérait plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, et Kendappa l'aime tellement !

Enfin Soma l'embrasse. C'est un triomphe, et une défaite car elle ne peut pas se contrôler elle-même, saisit sa taille, boit la dévotion à ses lèvres sans plus penser à vaincre.

"Je veux t'offrir un nouveau départ." confesse-t-elle enfin, de tout son coeur. "Tu as perdu tout ce que tu aimais. Laisse-moi les remplacer, même un peu."

Et c'est elle qui l'embrasse, cette fois. Peut-être pour avoir un peu de temps avant d'avoir sa réponse.

"Je vous aime." murmure enfin Soma. "Vous me rendez heureuse quand je pensais ne plus l'être jamais. Mais je ne peux pas oublier le passé. Je ne peux pas non plus laisser Taishaku-ten agir comme il l'entend dans le futur."

Kendappa aurait espéré autre chose, mais cela ne la surprend pas. Leurs passés les définissent. Elle non plus ne peut pas oublier qu'elle a admiré Taishaku-ten dès le premier regard, ni la fidélité qu'elle s'est promise. Elle ne lui en veut même pas pour son crime. Au contraire. S'il ne l'avait pas commis, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Soma.

"Reste un peu !" s'exclame Kendappa. "Tu ne peux pas le vaincre toute seule ! Je te trouverai des alliés ! Je t'aiderai !"

Elle ne trahit pas Taishaku-ten, se dit-elle. Ils peuvent être aussi nombreux qu'ils le veulent, ils ne le vaincront jamais. C'est de la confiance et du respect envers ses capacités, c'est tout. Elle ne trahit pas Soma parce que cela sera vraiment mieux pour elle, cela ne peut pas être pire, et elles auront un peu de temps. Elle espère, pourtant, une compensation, _quelque chose_ , pour toutes ces trahisons qu'elle ne commet pas.

"Je vais rester." murmure Soma. "Oh, merci. Je ne vous quitterai pas."

Oui, cela en valait la peine.

* * *

La musique de Kendappa s'envole comme un oiseau qui est dans une cage immense, qui croit être libre, qui peut même être heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne au barreaux.

C'est un nouveau départ, vibre cette musique. C'est le début d'un monde neuf - et cela est vrai.

C'est la fin du monde ancien, chantent encore les harmonies de la harpe, car l'amour, quand il est suffisamment fort, est tout au monde.

Et cela n'est qu'un joli mensonge à aimer, un de plus.


End file.
